pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Blacks Out (Part 2)
Previous episode: Elizabeth Blacks Out! Continuing from the previous episode, Rotom is struggling to break free of the Dark Ball. Eddie: Go out and capture your master. Rotom: Yes....Master... Emily: We're the ones who saved you in Hau'oli City from her abusing you. Rotom: Right. Emily: Rotom, please go attack your former master. Eddie: She abused you horribly and threw you out before we took you in. Then the whole room becomes darkened by shadows as a pair of menacing red eyes appear. Ninja Dragonet: Let Rotom go or I’ll either throw you in jail forever or remove your hearts! Rotom obediently walks out and goes out to capture its actual Trainer. Eddie: You’re not doing anything! Ninja Dragonet then charged Team Rocket. Rotom quickly left and went to capture Elizabeth. It goes over to the hospital, being told what to do by a small videophone attached to its head. Emily: Go inside, to room A78. Rotom goes up. Rotom: Say good night, idiot! Elizabeth: Huh? Rotom? Fluffit: It doesn't look very happy. Rotom: You’re coming with me, Elizabeth! Elizabeth: Rotom, stop! I'm your best friend, remember? Rotom: Best friend? Nonsense. Elizabeth: Rotom, remember when I rescued you from an abusive family in Hau'oli City and offered to take care of you? We saw Minccino hatch, met Cutiefly, and had so much fun. You love marshmallows and even asked me if you could have marshmallow flavored beer at the Marshmallow Festival. I'm your best friend and you don't remember any of this? Too late. Elizabeth was covered by a net. Rotom: You can’t just abuse me and get away with it. Elizabeth: What are you talking about? Rotom ignores her and drags her to Team Rocket's hideout, where the fight was still going on. Rotom: Eddy, Emily! I have her in this net! Eddie: Great work. Now bring her up and help us out here. Ninja Dragonet: Your lives are going to end now! Elizabeth: Rotom, this isn't really you! You're under the control of a Dark Ball! ROTOM! Somehow, Elizabeth's words reached Rotom. Rotom: Elizabeth..? The Dark Ball vaporizes and Rotom returns to normal. Then Ninja Dragonet tosses Eddie and Emily out the window as they smash onto the ground. Rotom: What happened? Why am I at Team Rocket's hideout holding you in a net? Then Ninja Dragonet teleports down from the top. Rotom remembers something about it reacts to Ninja Dragonet... Rotom: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Rotom tries to flee, but is grabbed. The poor ghost shuts its eyes and shakes in terror, remembering its fear. Rotom: Please don’t hurt me! Ninja Dragonet: Calm down, Rotom! Rotom is only more terrified, cringing more and shaking harder from being yelled at. Ninja Dragonet (Calm Voice): *Sighs* Rotom, it’s okay. Team Rocket can‘t hurt you now. Rotom opens one eye. Rotom: R-r-really? Ninja Dragonet: Yes. Ninja Dragonet hands it to Elizabeth, who instantly calms it down. Elizabeth: I'm ok now. Team Rocket was lying to you when they said I abused you. Ever since I first met you in Hau'oli City, I've promised to always ''protect you and I'll never break that promise. Rotom: Thank you, Elizabeth. And thanks, Ninja Dragonet. Drizlil: I'll take care of Team Rocket, Ninja Dragonet, ya with me? Ninja Dragonet: Yeah. Drizlil: out a yell and begins to glow! Akeno: What's happening..? Glorysia: Drizlil is... Skylinda: It's evolving! grew a rainbow-like tail, and her neck lengthen in size, the glow dispersed and revealed a new form Pourshang: Now I am....Pourshang! Elizabeth's Rotom: the Pokedex entry Pourshang stabbed Emily's eye, and scratched her eye using her talons making it bleed as payback for Elizabeth and Akeno punched Emily out cold. Everyone cheered for Akeno. Elizabeth: Ninja Dragonet: But I have some unfinished business with these two. Ninja Dragonet walks towards Team Rocket. Ninja Dragonet: Any last words? Rotom: Will she ever learn to be a Pacifist? Elizabeth: It’s probably not in her vocabulary. Team Rocket blasts themselves off by running off. Team Rocket: We're rushing off again! (ping) The others run over to Elizabeth. Rotom is so elated that its child is there that it literally screams in happiness and zooms over to it. Elizabeth: Calm the fuck down, Rotom. Glorysia Melody: Is everyone okay? Ninja Dragonet: It looks like it. Elizabeth: At least somebody knows how to call 911! Ninja Dragonet: Using a phone with only three fingers on both of my hands would be weird if I tried it. Plus, the webbing in between them makes it so I can’t hit the buttons like a normal person. Rotom: I don't have any fingers and have to tap the numbers with the end of my arm. Ultra: I got this earlier. My Slurpypop produced it. Elizabeth: It's an Egg. Are you going to keep it? Ultra: I have every Pokémon in existence, so you might as well have it. Elizabeth: Thank you. She places the lip-pink Egg in its incubator as Slurpypop smiles. Ultra: Ugh. Slurpypop, you’re disgusting! '''To be continued: A Lollipop Mother And Child!' Major events *Elizabeth retrieves Rotom from Team Rocket. *Akeno's Drizlil evolves into Pourshang. * Ultra is revealed to have a Slurpypop. * Elizabeth receives an Egg from Ultra. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series